What to do with boring days
by twitchi
Summary: The weather is perfect, the day is perfect, everything seem at peace. Which means Hatake Kakashi is somewhat bored. Especially when he already read his book. Then Umino Iruka walks in to make the day less boring. If Kakashi can decide. [started doujinshi!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short drabble about my thoughts when drawing a picture... If you want to see it, there is a link in my profile.

**Disclaimer** The characters are not mine, at all (wish at least Kakashi was...) and I'm just doing this for the sheer fun of it! The picture and the story is mine though, don't ever steal it without asking for permission first.  
In addition, the story takes place some time ago, according to all you who follow the manga…

**Please note:** English isn't my first language, Swedish is. It is my sincere hope that you, instead of complain over my English, help me with my grammar and my spelling. It would be much appreciated. As would it if you could be so kind to leave some reviews? –puppy eyes-

* * *

**What to do with boring days

* * *

**It was a perfect day. The sky was bright, blue and clear. Just a few perfect white, fluffy clouds drifted over it and none of them was even near covering the shining sun. A light breeze made the green grass wave a little and the temperature perfect. 

In a shadow of a tree lay Hatake Kakashi, bored out of his mind. The day was perfect. The weather was so fine your eye could start to twitch because of it and nothing, at all, seemed to happen. He sighed and drummed his fingers against the latest volume of Itcha Itcha Paradise. Sure it was a nice book, but he'd already read it three times since the weekend. He felt like he needed something more… Entertaining.

With a sigh Kakashi turned his only visible eye towards his students. They trained eagerly, light at hearth in the nice weather. Even Naruto and Sasuke didn't quarrel as usual. Kakashi let out another sigh. Sure this day promised to be more boring than usual.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" he suddenly heard Naruto scream and rose on his elbows to see Naruto fling himself upon Iruka. The teacher laughed and patted Narutos head, smiling and greeting the three students. With a smile Kakashi remembered the last meeting with the chuunin and suddenly he felt like there was a cure to boring days. He chuckled and let the kids and their ex-teacher talk a little bit. Naruto exclaiming how much better he was than Sasuke, Sakura talking about how wonderful Sasuke was and how wild Naruto was, Sasuke silent nodding at Iruka before gazing off distant with hands in pockets. How predictable they all were. With all the greeting done, Kakashi waved his hand and called for Umino Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Come over here so that my spoiled brats can continue their training!" He smiled behind his mask as he saw Iruka falter. The chuunin straightened up, nodded and turned to ask the three children if they wanted ramen for the night. All three agreed and Iruka turned to Kakashi, walking over the training grounds. As he reached Kakashi under the tree he stopped a few meters away and made a small nod. Silent.

Kakashi grinned and wondered if the chuunin didn't dare come near. He chuckled once more and looked at Iruka with amazement. He had started to work up a bright blush over the cheeks and was nervously rubbing the scar on his nose. The jounin felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he studied the younger man. How on earth could a young man blushing be so cute?

Iruka felt Kakashis eyes on him and fidgeted. He felt his cheeks burn even more as he tried not to remember their last meeting. Gah! The man had never heard of personal space! Ever! He had just stepped up so… So very close. Iruka felt a shudder race through his body. And then the white haired one had told him his feelings should be kept a little bit more inside. That blushing was to cute to be revealed officially. Before Iruka had time to do anything else than blush even harder and whimper, the jounin was gone and Iruka was left on his own with the older mans warmth still lingering in the air in front of him. He had felt strange all day after, missing the warmth at the same time as he was scared of even coming near Kakashi again.

Suddenly Iruka realized he had stood there, clenching his papers and just stared at the jounin for quite some time. He cleared his throat and felt he should leave as soon as possible.

"Well… Kakashi-sensei." He smiled and tried not to blush more than I surely did. "Did you want something or was it just so that your students could continue their work?" He stared at Naruto and the others so that he not had to look at Kakashi.

"Do you have any work right now?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head a tiny bit.

"Uhm… No, not really. I have some papers to grade but… I mean…" Iruka felt panic rise as storm waves in his stomach. Why had he told Kakashi he didn't really have any work now? He should be going and work would have been a perfect excuse. "I mean" he added hastily "these" he showed the papers he held "must be graded soon." He felt his smile fall a little bit. That was lame.

"Oh. Nice." Kakashi smiled wide. Iruka found himself wondering how that smile looked like. "I felt a bit lonely here, it would be nice to have some company."

Iruka broke out of his thoughts, stepped back a little bit and tried to find something to say that could free him from such a task. "But my papers…"

"They don't seem to be that many" Kakashi laughed "you would clear them up quite quickly in the afternoon you know?" As Iruka backed off another step Kakashi sighed. The younger man actually seemed scared of him. That couldn't be, could it?

"Can you at least bring a note about the progress of team seven to the hokage?" he asked. Iruka nodded and stepped forward carefully. Something with the older man made Irukas breathe somewhat quicker. Kakashi lay on his back in the grass, lazily rising his torso on the elbows. A volume of that nasty Itcha-book was held loose by his left hand and the other rested in the grass. Iruka felt his hard-earned non-blushing cheeks beginning to flame again. He almost turned on the spot to run away from the jounin when Kakashi suddenly got hold of his arm. Irukas face turned from one of determined to get away to one utterly surprised.

"What…!" was all Iruka could say before he fell down on Kakashi. The poor young man fought hard to get up, feeling Kakashis body against his. He startled with surprise when he felt Kakashis hands upon his back, as if he was holding him. Before Iruka even knew what he should to the white haired man had got them up, stepped away and started to collect the papers Iruka had dropped. With a smile Kakashi returned the papers to Iruka, put up his arms in the air and stretched like a cat before he turned and walk towards his students. With a lazy wave with his hands he told Iruka to hold a seat for him also at the ramen-place tonight.

"hn…" Iruka whined. He felt confused. He was scared. Scared of a man with white hair whose face he had never seen. And why? Because he felt like a teen in love? Could he be in love with a man, and a tardy lay one like that? He stared after him, saw him walk towards… Saw his are move under his… "hnnn…" He whined again, rubbing his nose frenetically as he slapped himself mentally.

Kakashi congratulated himself. This afternoon had proved to be a fun one. But maybe it had been a little bit harsh to the young one. He felt a little, very small indeed, guilty over that drag-Iruka-down-on-me-thing. Though he had stopped and stepped away when he had felt the panic rise in the chuunin. He looked over his shoulder and saw Iruka gazing at his lower parts and then hastily, almost guilty, rubbing his nose and turn to walk away. Kakashi smiled. Oh, maybe not so very harsh then. The evening could even prove to be a better one than the afternoon. He should get more serious with the training. If the youngsters were tired… He chuckled silent and turned to meet his students.

* * *

So, there you are my readers. I think this does fine, that the story could end here and I could be happy with that. But I can also continue the story, if anyone wants that. 

Whatever you think, please review and tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, first of all, a lot of thanks to Chi-chi-Z, Sith-chan, sinsoftime, Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi, alyssa, shadowhawk00, kakashidiot _(sorry for not waiting until I got hold of you for beta-reading...)_, FluffyDolphin, snow887, Althea17 and Sam.  
**Everyone;** you made me want to continue this, thank yourself for this chapter -grin-

And the biggest thank you to my both beta readers; NikitaDarkstar and Meggido (oh my gosh, there actually is a possibility I've got the name totally wrong. If that is so, I apologize, apologize so very very much!)

** For disclaimers and such, please read chapter one! **

**

* * *

What to do with boring days, part two

* * *

**

At home, Iruka sat down in front of his desk and tried to correct and mark the tests. It didn't go very well. He just couldn't sit still. He chewed on his pen until the top of it broke. With a sigh he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

He really felt like a teen in love. Fluttering stomach, blushing heavily at the thought of a white haired jounin and feeling nervous. It was kind of ridiculous.

"I'm not in love with him," he told the kitchen in general. He felt kind of stupid talking to his kitchen, but as always it felt much better to say things out loud. With another sigh he let his thoughts wander. How should he dress this evening? Maybe…

"It's not a date either!" he grumbled to the kitchen. "Not a date." He whined and wondered whether he thought it was a good thing. He glared at the kitchen and went for a shower. Then, he thought, he would dress in his usual shinobi clothes. The forehead protector and the vest would stay home. In other words, he would not be dressed up but he wouldn't seem to be on duty either.

After a long and hot shower Iruka dressed and sat down to wait. The tests could wait until tomorrow. He didn't have the nerve to settle down just now. He still pondered on about why he felt like this teenaged boy had taken over his body.

"I haven't noticed him before…" he mumbled and stared, challenging the wall in front of him. Just in case it would try to tell him the opposite. He felt even more childish talking to the wall and stubbornly trying to convince it when he couldn't even convince himself. He had to do something to clear his thoughts.

While doing the dishes Iruka admitted he had had his eyes on the copynin for quite some time. With a sad smile he remembered how he had felt curious about the jounin. Iruka never seemed to notice girls, but that didn't mean he concluded he could like men. He just hadn't thought about it. Not before he had met Hatake Kakashi. The white hair, the lazy attitude and how a fierce and powerful fighter rested under that cover. One time he had seen Kakashi in action, and it had been beautiful. With a whimper Iruka blushed and slapped his own head.

"Not action in _that_ way!" he berated himself and rubbed his nose to assure himself he hadn't started any nosebleeding. Great, now he couldn't even control his own thoughts, let alone his feelings or actions.

He sighed and pulled himself together. Actually there was a possibility the jounin wouldn't even come. It had happened before, he said he would be somewhere and then he didn't show up. Thought he had better things to do. Iruka hoped Kakashi actually would have something better to do this time. After all, Iruka had to put an end to those feelings. A grown man walking around with a crush, it wouldn't do.

Iruka sighed out of relief and a tad bit of disappointment. He was sitting at the ramen stand and had just waved goodbye to team seven. They had been famished from the training, it sure had become much harder after Iruka left. Naruto had complained over aching muscles, Sakura had been too tired to stay for a meal at all and even Sasuke had mumbled something about how exhausted he had been.

Iruka smiled and ordered a cup of tea. He felt happy for them all, as he always did for his students. Even those who had quit and grown up. This team though, there was something special about them. Naruto had always had a special place in his heart as he reminded him of himself as a child. Iruka was sure this was how it felt to have a little brother. He laughed a little as he remembered how he once had scolded Kakashi for being to hard on the blonde little boy. The jounin had seemed surprised, as if he never had thought the chuunin had any fighting spirit at all. After that Kakashi had changed from calling him Iruka-san, to calling him Iruka-sensei. It had somehow felt like an honour, Kakashi had started to acknowledge him and his status

"I shouldn't think of him…" Iruka whispered to himself as he sipped some tea.

"What did you say, Iruka-sensei?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind. He turned fast, a little too fast he realized when almost all his tea splashed out of the mug. With a blush he grabbed some paper napkins and started to clean the table up.

"Need some help?" Kakashi asked the younger man. He could see Iruka desperately trying to wipe it all up as soon as possible and blushing deeper and deeper as he finished the work.

"No, not at all!" Kakashi was rewarded by a bright smile, which made his stomach tell him he wanted to have that smile for himself. Not only did the smile amused him, but the way Iruka was staring at him was also quite flattering.

Iruka couldn't stop smiling. He actually couldn't stop. It was a small but bright and earnest smile with almost no blushing to accompany it. In addition, he couldn't stop staring. He had never thought Kakashi would dress up in anything else than his shinobi uniform. He didn't even know if he had suspected the other to own other clothes.

So here he was, dressed in civil clothing, and Iruka couldn't help but stare. Black sleeveless turtleneck that was used to cover his lower face. Black jeans in a somewhat baggy style that fitted Kakashi' lazy attitude perfectly. A black scarf covered the sharingan eye and everything was completed with black sandals and black gloves, like his usual ones but without the metal. Iruka could feel his stomach creating an enormous amount butterflies. He turned back almost as fast as he had turned towards the jounin in order to conceal the fact that his nose had begun to bleed. He could feel the blush expanding to his neck as Kakashi continued to look at him, silent

With a grin Kakashi sat down beside Iruka, ordered some vegetable ramen and searched for something to talk about. It was hard at first but when he realized just how obsessed Iruka was with Naruto it seemed like the chuunin could talk forever without too much blushing.

With a start Iruka suddenly noticed the time. It was far too late to sit and talk when you had to get up early to teach children the next morning. The time had ticked on quite fast and he was surprised he had talked freely with the white haired jounin for hours. He had to admit his thoughts had wandered off to the older man's slim and muscular arms whenever he had made a gesture. Iruka had also had to work quite hard not to stare at the jounin's front and amazed at how tight the turtleneck fitted him. However, as they sat side to side to each other he had been able to gaze in front of him or down his teacup when they talked.

Kakashi leaned forward and looked at Iruka. He had suddenly checked the time and then turned silent, staring down his teacup with a warm smile. It puzzled the jounin and he thought of how to continue the conversation. Then Iruka suddenly turned his head and gazed at him

"Kakashi-sama." He said and Kakashi titled his head a little, a curious expression on his face. Iruka felt his heart sink. He had actually said it out loud. He had thought about saying it but he hadn't meant to. With a gulp he once again turned his head away, down against the table so that Kakashi wouldn't see his face. Was he actually going to ask such a question to the famous copynin of Konoha?

"Hnn?" Iruka jumped at the sound Kakashi had made and absentmindedly started to rub his now crimson nose

"Ano… I was wondering…" Iruka trailed off and glanced at the older nin. How could he sit here considering to actually ask Kakashi if it maybe could be that he preferred men before women? And even if the white haired did prefer men, why would he have any interests in Iruka? He took a deep breath. He was not going to stop now

"I wondered if there was any possibility that you… are interested…" Iruka whined and with a glance he saw that Kakashi now had that lazy face which was almost impossible to read. The chuunin cursed as he felt all his confidence disappear. With a thin smile he faced Kakashi and started over again. "I wondered if it would be impolite to go home now. I have students early tomorrow." He could feel how his smile faltered and argued with himself over his loss of confidence.

"Iie, I've kept you up for far too long Iruka-sensei." Kakashi answered and rose. Iruka put his mug away and was about to rise when he felt how close behind the jounin stood. He tensed and wondered what it was about. With a grimace he told himself it was only his inner teen reacting too much. Then he felt warm air against his cheek and his eyes widened as he realized it was Kakashi breathing. He sat still, still as a statue and gazed on a spot right in front of him as he felt soft and a little dry lips brush against his cheeks. His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest and he held up his hand to clench his shirt. When he shut his eyes the, oh so short,(no ',') moment was over. He could feel his cheeks turning hot and felt a warm puddle of joy forming in his stomach. Kakashi had turned and was walking away. Iruka didn't turn to look after him, nor did he rise to follow the jounin. He could hear the "Good bye Iruka-sensei, see you." behind him but didn't dare turn around.

It wasn't until Iruka came home and had almost gone to sleep he realized that Kakashi would have had to put down his mask in order to give Iruka the kiss on the cheek. It annoyed him a little bit that he hadn't looked but somehow he felt like it didn't matter. He just listened to the heart beating in his chest and hoped it wasn't a stupid joke from the jounin. That this actually meant something

Kakashi walked slowly towards his home after he left the Ramen stand and he mused and whispered to himself.

"Sure, that was something to do with boring days." Happy with how the day turned out he took the latest Icha Icha Paradise out of his pocket and started to read it the fourth time since the weekend, having a chuunin with brown hair drifting through his thoughts.

* * *

There you are folks! Hope you thought nice things about it, and that you now are satisfied. Pleeeease do review, I'm working on this story in cartoon format also so I'm happy for everything you have to say about this! 

**If you want to read the doujinshi (cartoon) format, there is a link in my profile!**


End file.
